The Legend of Zelda: The Dark Agenda
by spawnoftyphon
Summary: Far in the future, Link and Ganondorf battle in broken world, a fusion of the 'child' and 'adult' timelines. Hyrule is ravaged and all inhabitants, even Ganon's minions, have abandoned their homes due to fear of Link and Ganon's conflict. A Demigod takes advantage of their weakened states and places power inhibitors on their necks, forcing Link and Ganon to work together.


The Legend of Zelda: The Dark Agenda 71

**Comments:**

Keep in mind that this is not written as a thoroughly as novel, so this story does not have detailed descriptions of environments or senses. This is written as a plot synopsis/script for a video game premise. Even though there have been different Japanese writers for every Zelda game and I know that the chance of Nintendo accepting a plot from an American writer is almost impossible, I'd like to try anyway. I think this is the best time for such an attempt because although a new Zelda game comes out every two to three years and I enjoyed the premise of Skyward Sword, the latest reveal has been a Samurai Warriors style Zelda. This makes me think that Nintendo is biding time until they complete their next Zelda plot or that they are at a loss for what to do with a new Zelda plot. Even if they do have a new Zelda in the works, I have written this plot in such a way that it can easily fit into the far future of any Zelda timeline and my plot can be easily be modified as well as reworked for the creative direction of Nintendo's Zelda. Nintendo, if you happen to read my plot by some rare chance and are interested in it, I can be reached at spawnoftyphon . Also, I should mention that I do have a copyright on this plot, not all of the characters. Because the plot I have written can fit into any JRPG video game, I acquired a copyright by swapping out all of Zelda's characters, places and terms with other names. However, the Demigod (his personality and goals) is my creation as well (ergo, also under the copyright) since he is a character that is from one of my novels. I know that my plot would essentially be a Zelda rip-off as it is, so I would not sell it on that basis. I have a copyright on the plot just in case, so no one can just randomly try to steal it without giving me proper compensation.

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dark Agenda**

**The Clash**

The different iterations of Link are fighting all of their respective Ganons (Ex: Starting From Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, A Link to the Past, Wind Waker, Twilight Princess). Each one is about to deliver the final strike. Each scene whites out into the next. The next Ganon and Link are battling in the Temple of Time. These are twisted versions of themselves. Link has dark circles under his eyes, jagged thorny armor on and horns on his hat that curve back like a satyr. Ganon is wearing a cloak of bones, ribcage armor and bone shrapnel gauntlets. There are broken and shattered weapons all over the floor. A dark sword with its hilt chopped off is imbedded in the ground. Cast aside on the floor, a handle attached to a chain is cut in half. A broken sledge hammer is left in the ruins of a half demolished statue. A boomerang is lodged in the back wall. When Link and Ganon are about to perform their final strikes, they create a shockwave that disrupts something in the Temple of Time. The screen goes white and something ghostly latches onto them. They are teleported through time by this unknown force. They reappear in the dark world of A Link to the Past, specifically in front of the entrance to the grove of the flute boy.

They both realize that golden inhibitor collars have been placed on their necks. Eight keyholes are on each collar. Link disregards the new collar and clashes the notched Sword of Evil's Bane against his Hylean shield. He grimaces with sharpened teeth and charges. The sword swings and the shield swipes. Ganon's right hook smashes into the shield and his left hand catches the hilt of Link's sword. Link tries to wrench free, but Ganon's head flies forward to smash into Link's nose. He falls backward and Ganon tries to bulrush forward, ripping the weapon free from Link's hand. Link's feet brace against Ganon's chest and kicks him away. Link rises with his shield as Ganon falls back with a clap of dark energy to blast Link away as he blocks with his shield.

Ganon and Link both stop when they see A Link to the Past Ganon smash through the top of the dark world ziggurat in the distance.

"How far back did we go?" Ganon asks as Link picks up his sword.

Link shrugs at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you not remember our fated battle here in my world?"

Link emphatically shakes his head, No.

"You don't? What madness is this? Do you not remember all of our battles?"

Link gives another shake of his head.

"The constant fluctuations of time…Are you even the same Link? Is your mind addled with amnesia? Each time we meet, you fight with a renewed fervor and I become wearier…Or do you reincarnate? Or are you all possibly descendants of each other…I was so close to achieving my goal in this world. And as always, you got in my way. The blind hero of time."

Link leans on his sword, looking at Ganon as if he is an idiot.

"Did you ever wonder why I hunted Zelda? Why her? There is a Demigod, who I have once met and attacked. He would rule over the people and make them into mindless slaves. I will not be ruled over by anyone and would rather become the ruler than allow that swine to give me orders. At least when I enslave, they keep their minds…in most cases. But…I know that I will not be able to stop this Demigod if it takes possession of his desired host, one who is gifted in magic beyond all mortals, more than myself in some ways. All this time, even though my methods are cruel, I have been capturing Zelda, and placing seals on her to prevent the demigod's ascension while securing my own seat of power. I'd rather rule as a tyrant than let a mewling child of the gods dominate me. And telling you this, even now, you may forget them in our next encounter. If we get to have one."

Link gives him another skeptical look.

"This whole time, he has waited. He was wary of my power. But in our last battle, you and I pushed each other too far. I consumed too much dark magic. The Demigod must have picked that moment of weakness to act."

Link picks his ear and ignores Ganon.

"Would you be able to make my sacrifices?!" Ganon howls and lunges close to Link who already has his sword at Ganon's throat.

"What? Go ahead. If you truly believe I am lying, end me now and be done with it." Link lowers the sword.

"Heh. That is because you know I am finally being honest with you. My closest friend," Ganon says with a sarcastic sneer. "My most devastating foe."

Link gives him a skeptical look.

"How can you trust me?"

Link nods.

"You can't. Hehehehehahahahahah. But for now, you don't have any other options, hero of time."

Ganon offers his hand and Link grasps Ganon's wrist. They both wrench back with the other's dagger in their hand.

"Brah. Brah ha ha ha ha ha," Ganon laughs, while Link mimes laughter.

Then Link suddenly stops and points at Ganon as Link mimes the slitting of a throat with Ganon's knife.

"Ugh…You're quite disturbing this time around," Ganon states and Link points to his eyes and then points to Ganon as they walk out of the grove. "I think I like this new you a little more each day."

"How do we get out of here? Give me a moment to try and remember which of your toys allowed you to pass between worlds unseen. Such a frustrating device. Always letting you escape into the light. Ah, we need to find the Magic Mirror," Ganon turns to the ziggurat.

"And if I remember correctly, which I do, the Link of the past will be heading to the Fountain Fairy who gives you a devastating weapon that killed me in this time. While she is blessing the items, we need to steal that mirror. Your past self won't need it anymore at this point anyway. But first, we will need the aid of one of my more loyal and intelligent servants. He will help us avoid detection from past-Link so we do not cause a paradox. He isn't far from here. I'll mark it on your map."

**Search for the Thief**

When they exit the grove, they are seen by animalistic soldiers.

"Don't you recognize me? I am your general, Ganondorf."

The soldiers draw their weapons and advance towards Ganon.

"Buffoons! Stand down."

The soldiers are slightly more hesitant now, but attack regardless of their fear. Link and Ganon have to fight through their foes on the way to Ganon's ally. [The player can press select to swap between characters.]

[Mid game banter]:

"I wonder why you aren't turning into that ridiculous pink rabbit. You don't have a Moon Pearl hidden away on you, do you? Perhaps these collars are so strong that they inhibit even the magic of my dark world? That may explain why I cannot change forms."

Link and Ganon must make their way through the thief slum of rat-people. When they reach the center of the town, Ganon stomps the pitchfork away from the gargoyle statue. A descending stairway is revealed and inside the hideout, they fight their way through horse soldiers. The hide out is decrepit and holes have been bashed in the stone wall to allow easy access to find the boss room. Link tries to kick the door open as Ganon did, but Link cannot. Ganon gets tired of this, moves Link aside, and stomps the door, which flies off its hinges.

They head inside and Ganon calls out, "Blind? Blind, where are you? I know this whelp didn't kill you with just a few swipes of his sword. You're already dead anyway, so come out."

"Is that you, boss? You look different…," Blind says, phasing into existence as a flaming orange skull above a tattered white cloak.

"That's because I fell through the time-stream. I need your services once more. You will no longer have a purpose in this reality anyway."

"What about him? Why is he here?"

"He is the nemesis from my timeline. We need to work together to get out of here."

"Whatever you say."

"Good. Now give him your cloak."

"What? But then I'll just be a floating head."

"Just do it."

"Fine."

Blind throws his cloak to Link. [DaDaDaDaaaaaaaa! You got Blind's Cloak. By spending magic, Link can be invisible for a time. Blind will act as Ganon and Link's guide and will direct them to certain hints.]

Ganon looks up at the low skylight and leaps through it for a quick exit. He lowers his hand to Link who scoffs, but accepts the help regardless. They have to fight their way around to north to reach the ziggurat. On the way, they will pass the dark version of the Sanctuary.

Ganon stops for a brief moment to comment, "This is where my troops captured Zelda. It feels somehow different. Even in this world."

When they walk up the steps and head inside the bombed wall, Link uses Blind's Cloak of invisibility to sneak up on past-Link to pickpocket the Magic Mirror. The large Great Fairy is teasing past-Link and new Link cringes at Ganon who gives Link a creepy smile and nods in an attempt to urge him onward. [This starts a small stealth mission in which the player has to sneak up without being heard.] Link raises the mirror in his hand. DaDaDa…the camera quickly zooms in on Ganon who shakes his head, mouthing 'No' with a serious face. Link quickly skulks back to Ganon and Blind. Then he does his pose: [DaDaDaDaaaaaaaa! Link got the Magic Mirror. By using this, you can travel between the light and dark worlds. It will keep a portal open to go back as long as you stay in that area.]

They escape outside where Link uses the mirror.

"Ugh. This ugly bright happy world. So disgusting."

Link shoves him and Ganon swipes at him, but Link dodges away.

"You honestly like this place?"

Link gives an emphatic nod.

"Do you even remember this world? What about this?" He transforms into Agahnim. "No?"

Link scrunches up his face in confusion as Ganon changes back.

"Ahrhhh, you heroes of time all look alike," he says with a dismissing hand wave.

"Where should we go?" Blind asks.

Ganon waves around dark magic in hand as if divining before stating, "I sense something odd…something displaced as we are…to the north."

They fight through knights on the way to the Sanctuary. They walk in, Link first and then Ganon who looks behind him with suspicion before entering. The player will notice a golden spectral tendril attach to Ganon's collar before it quickly diminishes.

"Look around. There may be some displaced item that we can use to travel to our own world."

Link grunts at him.

**Accepting the Gauntlet**

As they search the cabinets and drawer along the edges of the room, Ganon notices an odd resonance from under a stone block on the floor. He lifts it finds an item, and does the pose. [DaDaDaDaaaaaaaa! Ganon found the Gauntlets of Conflict.] Link is scrutinizing Ganon, who breaks 'the item pose.' Link wags a finger back and forth as if to say, 'No.'

"What? I found them. I can do the pose," he blurts and dismisses Link with both hands.

Ganon has a brief moment of pause in which his face contorts in confusion, almost as if falling into a daze, but then his face subsides back to its normal expression.

"Who keeps hiding these items for you? Endless agitations," Ganon mutters.

He inspects them and sees that one is white metal with a Triforce and the other is black metal with an upside-down Triforce.

"Hra hra hra hra hra. It seems the goddesses might have a sense of humor even after all of these years. Which one would you like?" Ganon smiles while offering the dark gauntlet closer to Link.

Link makes a tight-lipped face, snatches the light side gauntlet, and shakes his head depreciatingly as he walks away to put it on.

"What do you think they do?" Blind asks.

"I assume we'll find out."

"You shouldn't assume any –," Blind starts, but Ganon clangs the gauntlet into Blind's tangible form.

The sound waves that are emitted from it create a distortion of time, causing half of Blind's original form to take shape.

"Woah," Blind says.

"And now we have an idea of what they do," Ganon states with an evil sneer.

He walks over to link.

"Now then, boy," Ganon says and Link gives him a cringe. "Let us forge a song." Ganon closes his eyes. "Focus on our home world. Feel the rhythm of our existence. It should help to draw us back. The goddesses probably don't want us to be here anymore than we do."

[A mini-game takes place in which they clang the magic gauntlets to create music through shockwave frequencies. The player must time the strikes with the marking on the infinity symbol on the ground.]

When the song is complete, a bluish-white portal opens. After stepping through, they end up in their version of the Temple of Time. It is without a roof and the walls are crumbling. The rain pours down on their heads and lightning strikes in the distance, illuminating a reddish ruined castle on the mountainside, which can be seen over Ganon's right shoulder.

**The Poisoned World**

Their constantly raining world is essentially another version of Ganon's dark world, except it is one in which Link has brought to ruin. It is the aftermath of the Wind Waker world's flood and the oceans have all receded. There are poisonous swamps, ruined temples, and cracked sections of earth. Their world is a desecrated wasteland. This is a time-stream in which Ganon and Link cannot defeat each other.

"I still haven't forgotten about that time I almost had you and then you bit me. Like some wild beast," Ganon says, rolling up a sleeve to look at a scar, which prompts Link to bear his fangs.

While Link and Ganon make their way out of the temple, Ganon monologues, "Utter ridiculousness…, but it won you the day. Look what we have driven each other to become. Fighting with everything and anything available. Look at what has become of this world. It was so beautiful when I had control. But for all of the statues that I created, you tore them down. For each minion I summoned, you destroyed them. You shattered every castle I built. Endlessly. With your guerilla tactics. It came to a point in which both sides didn't want any more part in our endless combat. They didn't care anymore. The denizens of Hyrule all left. Zoras abandoned the polluted rivers and lakes. Gorons left the crumbling unstable mountains. My minions deserted me. Even though they feared my retribution, they feared our conflict more. The only beings that remained were the mutated creatures who would not heed the call to either side. And our battles continued."

Link motions with his sword to survey the land. He thumps his chest twice to signal a heartbeat and looks around.

"Yes…there is no one left to rule. No point left. Nothing…except my hatred for your ever so persistent bloodline," Ganon says, getting heated.

Link takes an offensive posture, beckoning Ganon to fight.

"Heh. Maybe the time-stream wasn't the only thing to addle your mind. This constant fighting. It has made you more brazen than any other time."

Link folds his arms at Ganon.

"Are you so emphatic to have Zelda back, even if she will be taken over by a Demigod that more tyrannical than I?"

Link gives an emphatic nod, 'Yes' with a grunt.

"Fine. We will risk having an ally who will be lost just as easily as gained," Ganon begins walking towards his castle.

Link grunts again.

"Why don't you ever speak to me?" Ganon asks as they walk towards Ganon's ruined castle.

Link just shrugs.

[Link and Ganon can now explore their world and fight mutated creatures or head straight to the ruins of Ganon's castle.]

**Awaken**

They walk down from the Temple of Time, and skirt north around it. After a short trek, they walk up the decrepit castle's front steps, pass through the two broken front doors, and stride to the throne. On the left side of the throne, an orangey crystal floats with Zelda inside.

"See? There she is. Completely fine and unharmed."

Ganon releases the seals on her crystal. He is on her right when she falls forward into his arms. Her appearance is similar to theirs in the sense of looking wild. She has an oily black residue coating her hair to disguise her normal dirty blond hue, which shows through at the tips. Her pink dress is torn and dirty. She wears two bandoliers of bombs across her chest. She has long dirty pink fingerless gloves on. Her shoes are dirty pink with black heels. As she comes out of her daze, she shoves Ganon back, uppercuts his chin, and kicks his gut with her right heel. She rolls to Link and rises into a standing position at his left side. She takes two bombs off her straps and arms them, fuses burning down.

"Come on, Link. We can take him," she says.

Link tries to pat the air around her as if to say, "Wait, wait, wait."

She disarms the bombs.

"This one has to be descended from Din herself," Ganon mutters.

"What was that? What would an evil king, a tyrant, know of goddesses?" she asks, walking up to him and poking his chest with a bomb.

"Tyrant? The teachings of my ancestor, Demise, were passed down to me. I was to always be the ruler and never let anyone rule me, not even the gods," Ganon says. "And certainly not this Demigod."

"Demigod?"

"It apparently wants to possess you for your magic," Blind pops up just to receive a bomb from off screen to his face.

**The Loyal Sword**

"So what now?" Zelda asks Ganon. "Are you working with us to fix all of this ruin now that you have a stake in the madness?"

Ganon tugs on the collar, "It seems I do not have a choice. I read a tome that details a dark energy sword that was lost near the original Temple of Time. That blade may be able to break these collars. We will have to use these gauntlets and travel far back to the beginning, soon after my ancestor falls. Feel as far back as you can, Link. The earliest place in time."

Their gauntlets clash for a new song. They go back to Skyward Sword's Temple of Time. The landscape has changed considerably, but the Temple of Time is still in the same place.

[The player can now cycle through Link (speed and agility), Ganon (strength and durability), and Zelda (ranged and stealth).]

They fight some plant creatures until they reach the bottom of a spiral quarry where Ganon finds an area to dig up. He lifts the sword form of Girahim, who awakens.

[Girahim mini-boss fight as the floating Demon Sword. Now that the player has three characters, they must utilize them in boss-fights. Zelda's bombs can stun the sword, Ganon's strength can hold the sword in place, and Link can deal damage.]

The sword falls to the ground and Ganon sprinkles some magic powder on Girahim who wakes up frazzled with messed up hair.

"Ohhhh. Here's a face I haven't seen in a while. How long has it been, master? Wait, you're not Demise." Girahim moves uncomfortably close and takes a sniff. "Well, you smell like him at least, but who are you?"

"A descendant of your master and therefore your new master by right of inheritance."

"Ah, you are the promise of constant vengeance. Well, you certainly look the part. And hello to you too. It's been a while," Girahim says and teleports behind Link in an attempt to lick his ear, but Link just swings a fist up to back-hand Girahim who stumbles backward.

"Owwww. This Link is much faster than the one I had to deal with."

"Sword form, now," Ganon says with a snap of his fingers.

"Yes, master."

"Link," Ganon flips the blade upside down into his hand and gives Girahim to Link. "I want you to try and slash the collar. But. Do. Not. Cut. Me."

Link gives an impish smile.

"I mean it."

Link makes the throat slitting motion.

Zelda giggles at this display.

"Maybe this was foolish of me. Just try and sever the collar unless you'd like for me to take a swing at yours first?"

Link furiously shakes his head back and forth. Then he takes a combat stance.

"Good. Whenever you're ready."

Link swings diagonally down at the left side of Ganon's neck and smashes Girahim into the collar. This causes a shockwave that knocks them both back. Link's gauntlet reverberates on a nearby stone. The player can see from Link's bleary-eyed perspective as a golden tendril appears connected to Ganon's collar before the spectral cord disappears. They both rise while Ganon dusts himself off.

"Well…that didn't work," Zelda comments, not seeming to notice the leash that attempted to attach onto Ganon's collar.

"Ahhhhh…the pain…hurts…so goooood," Girahim moans from sword form, causing Link to drop him in disgust.

Ganon picks up the blade and mutters, "Let us leave this barren time. I may have some more tomes in need of reading."

Gauntlets clash in song for them to return.

**Grimpa**

They are walking back to the Temple of Time and stop in front of the Sewage Temple.

"Look at this world. Disgusting," Zelda spits and turns to Ganon. "This is your responsibility to fix."

"How can we cross this deep miasma to even try? With my true form, I could cross with ease, but with this collar…I cannot."

A Sheikah jumps down in front of them.

"Hero of time. The Sheikahs have sensed a great rift in the time-stream. We need to guide you to fix this before it becomes a worse calamity."

"We don't have time to dawdle with this fool," Ganon says and tries to storm off.

[Do they get frustrated at each other and realize there is an invisible tether linking them? This could also rationalize non-split-screen play.]

"Then I guess you all don't want to know about the keys to those collars, then?" Grimpa says with a sneaky tilting posture and folded arms.

Link and Ganon stop.

"How do you know about them?" Ganon asks, rounding on Grimpa.

"I…can't say…," Grimpa cowers.

"What can you say? Speak," Zelda states with terse mannerisms that involve her hands on her hips and her right heel stomping forward.

"I'm getting tired of dealing with all of these mutes," Ganon mutters.

"We will need to find specific allies of Link's bloodline. Trustworthy allies who can help us purify the lands that you desecrated. We need to pluck allies from the ends of each age. We need those who will not disrupt history by knowing of our time before they are ready for the burden of keeping our time a secret."

"Enough talk of all this purifying," Ganon cringes. "Enough of your motives. What about the keys?"

Grimpa shrinks back, "If you purify the temples, we suspect that you will find the keys to the collars hidden there as well."

"Of course," Ganon shakes his head depreciatingly.

"How do we know you're trustworthy?" Zelda asks.

"How? Because I'm Grimpa! That's how!" he yells wrenching off his head wrap, which allows his blue hair spikes to flop out and stand up.

Link and Ganon are confused.

"You don't recognize my face? I was hoping you would…My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather was best best best friends with a Link."

Link looks at Ganon, who cringes.

"My ancestor helped his friend defeat Demise."

"Oh, you are the progeny of a buffoon?" Ganon asks.

"Yes. Wait, buffoon? No," he says, pawing the air while following them. "I can help you."

"How could the likes of you be useful?" Ganon asks.

"We Sheikahs are trained in understanding and bolstering time magic. I can help focus the energy from those gauntlets to open more specific places in time. To get through the temples that house the keys, you'll need help from allies who don't exist in this timeline. I'll mark off the temple areas on your map."

"What do you suggest that we should deal with first?" Zelda asks, seeming to get impatient.

"It would be nice to have clean water to drink. That Sewage Temple is polluting almost water sources," Grimpa explains.

"Ugh…so you're suggesting that we acquire a sage of water?" Ganon asks.

"Yes. The legends tell of a being whom was blessed by water. That individual will be invaluable," Zelda explains.

"Well, get on with it. Open a gateway if you can," Ganon blurts.

"One moment," Grimpa says and focuses his energies into the gauntlets, which Link and Ganon clash.

**Lake Hylia**

Link, Ganon and Zelda step through the portal and see Lake Hylia, which is partially drained.

"It's smaller than I remember," Ganon says and looks around. "This must have been shortly after Link's downfall in this age…and before my dark world was undone in this era."

They fight their way through ragged Zora guards who defend the Water Temple. Inside, Ruto languishes and cries on a crumbling throne.

When Ruto sees Link, she screams, "Hold! Hold!" to the guards. "I knew you couldn't be dead. I knew I'd find you," Ruto runs up and plants a long kiss on Link.

Ganon face palms. Zelda's jaw drops in horror.

"Ooohh those teeth are new. I like those. Wait, you are Link, aren't you?" Ruto holds Link at arm's length.

Link pulls away for a moment and looks at Ganon while pointing at Ruto who nuzzles his neck.

"She is a Zora princess who you or your ancestor was betrothed to. I don't even know," Ganon says with an exasperated posture.

Link dips her and kisses her again, making her swoon.

"Oh, wow. My link never did that. Never got the chance to, thanks to this creep!" she says, storming up to Ganon.

She pokes him in the chest with each following statement, "Why – are – you – even –here?"

"We need someone with mastery over water," Zelda explains.

"For what?" Ruto asks.

"In our time, battles have raged for so long that Hyrule has become desecrated," Zelda begins.

Ganon continues, "So much so that it is becoming unpalatable even to me. I have none to rule because all have fled. And this tiresome imp has never let me get my way."

"And he shouldn't," Ruto claims. "I won't do this for you, Ganon, but for Zelda and Link so they can have a better stage to fight you on."

"I care not for your motives, fish. As long as you're useful," Ganon tells Ruto as she follows them into the portal.

When step out in front of the Sewage Temple, Ruto states, "Ugh, you need my help for this place? That water stinks. If it even is water. Ugh," she waves her hand in front of her face as if she smells bad breath and saunters back to Link. "So what are you doing with Ganon anyway? He doesn't have you under a spell, does he?"

Link puts his arm around her and brings her ear close. His right hand cups over her ear and he seems to whisper to her.

"Is he actually speaking to you?" Ganon says with slightly widening eyes.

She starts nodding at Ganon, who starts grinding his teeth.

"Ooooohhh," she says with repulsion. "Is that what happened to you two?"

"Damn this mute Hylian. You better not have been able to speak this whole time."

She ignores Ganon and summons a path of water for them to walk on as they head inside the Sewage Temple.

**Sewage Temple**

The whole temple is oozing and dripping with filth.

"There's no way I'm getting in that dirty water. Link darling, be a dear and find a way to clean it," Ruto says.

"Sigh. Princesses," Zelda mutters.

[The characters need to break open canisters of fresh water to purify the areas to create swimmable sections for Ruto. The players may then pick Ruto to scout and open up parts of the dungeon that Link and Ganon are not able to reach. She can fight with a fencing saber made of water. They find the Summoning Skull in a mini-boss room.]

[Mid-game banter]:

"Why do think he never speaks?" Ganon asks Zelda.

"He never speaks to you, you mean?" Zelda teases.

"Tsk," Ganon sucks his teeth at her.

"You're just mad because you can't understand your greatest enemy," Ruto says.

"I understand him better than most…with or without his lack of words," Ganon claims.

When the characters fall into the boss chamber, they see a Roticore rummaging around on a garbage heap. The Roticore has bone wings, a spiky lion's mane, a humanoid face with three layers of teeth in a circular grinder mouth, a scorpion tail with poison quills, and eyes that are covered with sludge.

[Boss fight: Ruto can be used to splash water on Roticore's eyes to reveal them. Ganon can retrain the tail. Zelda can deal damage to the legs with bombs, so the beast falls on its abdomen. Link can strike the eyes. If the sequence is not done fast enough, the Roticore will rise and slap them away. This enemy will be purified instead of killed. When they win, it vomits up a key with a fire symbol and heart piece.]

** Purified**

After they beat the Swamp Temple, clean water will return to Hyrule. The Temple of Time will become their home base and shops will open up across the land, of all races from Ganon's minions and others, starting with the return of the Zoras. It will be raining lightly.

[Link and Ganon will have time to explore now for new items and heart pieces. Ruto will be available to talk to.]

[If Link speaks to Ruto]:

"Hey, Link? I know you're not my original, but will you accept my gift to you?" she offers the safire gemstone.

Link nods.

"Oh, I'll make you the happiest husband, Link. I promise."

Link's face becomes confused. Blind's head floats up next to Link.

"I think you just got married."

Link just shrugs at him.

[If Ganon speaks to Ruto]:

"Ugh, get away."

"You loathsome fishy trollop! How dare you speak to my master like that? " Girahim spouts in his humanoid form.

"Because I hate him."

"How could you hate him? He just wants to rule you all with a fist of cruelty and malice. That sounds like perfection to me."

"That's because you're a crazy demon sword who likes being ruled with an evil fist."

"You know me so well," he says, now behind her chair with his face on the right side of hers.

"Gross," she blurts and shrugs him away.

[If Zelda speaks to Ruto]:

"Ruto, do I know you? My head hurts when I try to think about it," Zelda says.

"I dunno? Do you know me? I heard about you in my world, but we never met in the physical world as far as I can remember."

"Hmmmmm," Zelda mutters.

"Can we trust Ganon?"

"Probably not…I don't like going on Ganon's word that a Demigod of all things has shackled Link and Ganon, but I can't risk not helping since Link has a collar on as well."

"So that settles it. We help Ganon because we'll be helping Link."

**The Daughter of Sin**

"We need someone who can get through rough terrain," Grimpa says.

"I know the perfect one. Next, we should have to visit my homeland in the desert," Ganon suggests.

"Who's out there?" Zelda asks.

"My daughter," Ganon states.

Link is surprised.

"You have a daughter?" Zelda and Ruto say at the same time.

"What? It's not like you ever asked," Ganon says with a dismissive turn and wave of his left hand.

[The players can now explore the world further or venture off into the desert labyrinth.]

After fighting their way through sand elemental enemies, they will encounter Ganon's daughter. She is stalking above on the labyrinth wall them and leaps down. She will look like a younger version of the Great Fairy mixed with a Gerudo warrior. A spear with a harness is slung across her back and she has a Katar on each hip.

"Hello, father," she brandishes Katars at him.

"Sialcria, we don't have time for this."

"Too bad. It's been years since you've visited. Years spent fighting your foe when you could have been training and sparing with me. Now you've got no choice but to fight," she says and attacks with her Katars and tribal spear.

[Mini-boss fight. The player must use Ganon.]

She rolls around while thrusting and stabbing.

After the fight, while she stalks around Link, she says, "You never said your friend was handsome."

"He is not my friend," Ganon blurts.

Link gives an effortful nod of agreement.

"Handsome? He looks like a dirty green gutter rat," Blind's head says.

"I like this Link better. More masculine," Girahim says, appearing behind Link.

Zelda makes a retching face.

"Enough foolishness!" Ganon yells and stomps his right foot. "Daughter. We need your navigation skills."

"Oh. For what?" she asks and skips around him.

"The Quake Temple is volatile and ever changing. We need to get inside without being crushed."

"I'm guessing you want me to use the abilities I inherited from mother as well?"

"That would be ideal…, but only if absolutely necessary," Ganon says, locking his hands behind his back and leaning forward with a malicious grin.

"What do I get out of all of this?" Sialcria asks.

"More training and some quality time with your father," Zelda quickly answers before Ganon can speak, so he begins to subtly fume.

She sighs, "Fine…at least Link is easy on the eyes."

"Don't even think about it," Ganon states.

As Link walks by, he flashes a grubby smile at Ganon.

**Quake Temple **

The entrance to the Quake Temple is a giant fissure in the ground. Large stone stairways are pulling apart and smashing together, so the play must take care not to fall.

"Ohh, this place is quite dangerous. I like it," Sialcria states.

"You would," Ganon mutters.

[The Quake temple will have constantly shifting platforms that can crush players or cause them to fall into pits. They will need to make their way to the bottom to find the Infinity Spear, so they can use it to throw spears to bounce on so they can climb back up the narrow crevices and shifting tectonic plates. When the player controls Sialcria, she has a 'floaty' double jump, which lets her reach places that others can't.]

[Mid-game banter]:

"So are you Link's partner?" Sialcria asks Zelda.

"What, you mean like…? No."

"So he is available?"

"You'll have to fight Princess Ruto first."

"Who?"

"Some shark-girl. Big head. Blue skin. Zora stuff. Thinks she's married to him."

"Ah…I see."

When they reach the top of the shifting plates, they see Calcitron, a pinkish-white hulking humanoid calcite behemoth, who obsessively pulls and pushes plates into the wall of a circular chamber.

[Boss fight: Sialcria can be used to pry open Calcitron's armored eye-lids with her spear. When they win, a key bounces from Calcitron's shattered remains and a heart piece is left behind.]

**Fighting for the Hero **

When they reach their camp, Ruto will be relaxing, and Sialcria will be attacking lined-up scarecrows.

[If Link speaks to Sailcria]:

"Oh, would you like to spar? I'll let you court me if you have what it takes to win."

Ruto walks over and yells, "Oh, no you don't. He's taken. You want to get at him, you go through me!"

Ruto summons a fencing saber made of water and they start fighting.

[If Ganon speaks to Sailcria]:

"Hello daughter…I see you've kept in good health."

"Like you care. You've just always obsessed over controlling Hyrule or destroying it in the process."

"You don't know the foe we face. I see his motives as more sinister than any of the atrocities that I've committed."

"I doubt that."

"You will understand one day," he storms off.

[If Zelda speaks to Sialcria]:

"So what's it like having a crazed tyrant for a father?"

"Not much of anything since he was rarely around."

"My father wasn't with me much either. An oblivious king who allowed Ganon to annihilate everything," Zelda stares at the ground and then looks up, "Did your mother raise you?"

"When she had a chance…. She had other responsibilities. I was raised by the Gerudo women until I was old enough to survive on my own."

"So who was she?"

Sialcria mimics the laugh of the Great Fairy and says, "She asked me to keep it a secret. She's embarrassed about the whole thing really. The only reason she ever gave to me for why I was born is that I would be necessary. Not a sage by fate, but a mock sage by need."

"When we've run out of sages in our time, all we can do is find those to fill the roles that they can."

When the player tries to leave the area, Grimpa states, "Oh, you should be able use those gauntlets to warp to a temple that you have already cleansed. Let me show you how."

[Gimpa teaches them the Song of Immanent Battle.]

**Darmani the Risen**

"Whenever you're ready, we should find an ally for the Gale Cavern Temple," Grimpa tells them. "But we'll need some of Ganon's magic for this one…."

"Let's get on with it, whelp," Ganon states.

"Watch your tone," Zelda threatens.

"Or what?" Ganon steps towards her.

"Or there may be a light arrow with your name on it," she responds.

"Ha!" Ganon blurts a chuckle and turns to clash gauntlets with Link.

"Bundle up…or you might freeze," Grimpa says as he focuses the portal.

They find themselves on a snowy mountaintop near a cave. Inside, they find a statue of a Goron.

"We are in a tomb. Ah, this is what the Sheikah meant by my powers being needed," Ganon waves his hand over the coffin. Shadow magic forms in his fist. "Rise. Rise, ancient hero, strongest of your race. Rise, Darmani. Your service is needed in the living realm once more! Rise!"

Darmani's mummified body breaks out of the grave and the dark magic sustains his form. When the bandages fall off, he looks around and focuses on Link.

"The hero…? My hero! Is that really you?! You look so aged and weathered," Darmani gives Link a bone crushing hug. Link faints as Ganon pries Darmani's arms off.

"You! How dare you interrupt the embrace of brothers?! How dare you?!" Darmani backhands Ganon into the wall.

[Mini-boss fight where the player must use Ganon and Zelda.]

After Ganon beats him, the scene pans to Darmani who is sitting down next to Link.

"Ah so that's why you have to work with this villain," Darmani states.

"Pifff, villain. You're the one who crushed the hero of time," Ganon mocks.

"He'll be fine," Darmani says with a hand wave. "I'm still trying to grasp all of this. You do not look like my Link, but I still think you are him. Even through all this feral fervor, I sense the hero's will in you. And…something more inside, that I can't quite place…some kind of inner fire."

Link shrugs.

"I sense it too. And I'm not sure if it is good for him…," Zelda mutters to Darmani. "But we may need it nonetheless."

"I don't care if you're my Link or not. I'll still help you because of my pact of allegiance with the hero of time."

"Follow us and keep me alive on our quest," Ganon tells Darmani.

"Link is a priority over you," Darmani states.

"And if I fall, you come with me since my magic is sustaining you," Ganon storms back through the portal.

**Gale Cavern Temple**

They step towards the massive cave entrance, which has carvings all around it.

"I'll be right at home here," Darunia comments as they walk in.

[Darmani can be used to plug up wind gust holes in the walls with boulders or himself if need be. He can attack with a rollout, his fists or throwing objects. When they find the Drill Fists, they can bash obstacles and grind against other drill enemies.]

[Mid-game banter]:

"If you betray Link, you'll have to answer to me. Remember that, Ganon," Darmani threatens.

"You are here only because of my will. Remember that, Goron. I can put you in the ground as I lifted your spirit."

"I'd still haunt you, keeping you forever awake with the songs of my people."

"Good thing I don't need to sleep, eh?" Ganon teases.

Darmani breaks into song.

"Oh no. What have I done…?" Ganon mutters.

[Boss fight: Dreago, a wind serpent worm with a drill on its head, will be found in deep chamber with tubes throughout the walls. Darmani can be used to hold Dreago's drill in place.

When they win, it vomits up a key and heart piece.]

**Goron Troubles**

As they return to the castle, Darmani sees Ruto and tries to chase her for a hug in the background as Grima jumps down from a tree near Ganon and Link. Darmani will be available for conversation when he begins sparing with Sialcria.

[If Link talks to Darmani]:

Link touches Darmani's arm as if testing to see if he is solid and not a ghost.

"Why the look of concern, my friend?" Darmani asks while ducking and weaving spear and katar thrusts.

Link squints at Darmani

"Now of confusion? Do you not remember me?"

"He doesn't seem to know any of these so-called allies," Sialcria comments. "The Sheikah seems to think Link would know them. Or hopes Link will recognize them…. There is something odd about that Sheikah. He has peculiar habits at night."

"Perhaps…," Darmani trails off.

[If Ganon talks to Darmani]:

"What do you want, necromancer?" Darmani asks while sparing.

"Ungrateful, stone faced Goron. Is that any way to talk to the one who gave you the chance to fight alongside your hero? "

"You are probably already suspicious, father, but keep an eye on our too-helpful Sheikah."

"I have been, yet he keeps his personal actions elusive."

"I noticed him doing a strange little habit."

"Did you now. And that would be?"

"I may tell you sometime soon if you'll give me some more attention."

"Bah!" he blurts and storms off.

[If Zelda talks to Darmani]:

"Hello, Darmani," Zelda greets.

"Princess," he greets her with a bow while dodging a spear thrust.

"Will you allow me to check your…new form…for impurities?"

"I am the purest of heart, princess. You need not doubt my resolve to help you and Link."

"I meant to check for…for any hidden evils?"

"Ah, you don't trust Ganon and his magic. Should've said so," with his left hand, he grabs hold of Sialcria's spear and stops sparing. Zelda uses her light magic and scans him while Sialcria tries to pulls her spear from his grip.

"Ah, there it is. I knew there would be a failsafe. Ganon put a rune inside you that would put you to rest if you attacked him again. I've removed it."

"Thank you," he caresses her left cheek with his right hand while releasing Sialria's spear, which causes her to go flying backwards in a heap.

**A Happy Reunion **

"Next, for the Lightning Temple, we'll need someone who can easily pass between worlds. Legends detail a princess from another time and another dimension," Grima explains.

Ganon twirls his left wrist in a circular motion while waving his hand as if to say, 'get on with it.'

"This next one will exhaust me because we're not just stepping over the boundaries of time now, but another dimension as well," Grimpa explains.

Ganon waves faster to rush Grimpa.

"Alright, alright. Begin your song," Grimpa says as Link and Ganon clash their gauntlets.

They find Midna on a grassy hillside as she gazes up at a vast field of stars.

"There is the Twili," Ganon notes.

"Oh? Those are three faces that I thought I would never see again…even though I did say, 'See you later…,'" she says, turning slightly. "And you must be desperate if you're working with him."

"I didn't want to, but against this supposed Demigod that has locked inhibitors on their necks, we need everyone's help. Even his," Zelda says with a begrudging expression.

"Unless he put those collars on with his own power," Midna says with a subtle smile.

"As if I would diminish my own power," Ganon scoffs.

"You would…if you needed a way to end your stalemate and get close to Link…," Zelda eyes Ganon with suspicion.

"I would never stoop so low," Ganon claims to which Zelda scoffs.

"Well, anyway…What do you need my help with?" Midna asks.

"We just know that you're the only one who can cleanse the Lightning Temple," Zelda explains.

"Will you be able to send me back afterwards? I have…things to attend to in my world," Midna trails off while looking at the sky.

"As long we keep our Sheikah safe," Ganon tells her.

"Well, I guess I could use a vacation. For a little bit. I do miss riding on your back," Midna mutters to Link.

"I don't want to know," Zelda says as they walk back towards the portal.

They are about to leave, but Midna stops them.

"Wait. Do you sense that?" Midna asks Zelda who nods.

They see a different reddish portal open in the distance.

"Another invader. This really has to stop," Midna mutters and runs off. They follow her and see someone digging a hole furiously in front of large stone. The figure of a Goron can be seen stuffing a mask with yellow horns deeper into a chest. He pushes the chest in and quickly buries it. Dashing around behind the stone, he pushes the stone over the hole and hefts a large pack.

The Happy Mask Salesman walks out with a plastic-looking smile and states, "Oh, fancy seeing a Link here. Ugh… and a Ganon. How are you doing evil overlord?"

"I am well enough. Aside from this bane," he points to the collar.

"Oooh, nasty business. Dealing with demigods and such," the Happy Mask Salesman winks.

"How do you know it came from a demigod?" Zelda asks.

"Ahhhh…let's just say I've seen it's like before. Say, since you're all here..., you don't happen to have a trans-dimensional portal around, do you?" he says with his smile that strains wider than thought possible.

"Should we bring him with us?" Zelda asks Link who nods.

"He may be useful. He is more than he seems," Ganon states to which the Happy Mask Salesman bows low.

"Works for me. One less anomaly for my world to deal with," Midna states and struts back towards their original portal.

**Lightning Temple**

When they return, they can now head to the next temple. When they reach the Lighting Temple, it has torrential rainfall and bolts striking all over. They rush inside for cover.

[Midna can be used to send an electrified area into the twilight realm for a few seconds when the lightning would strike, preventing sections from getting power. She attacks with a twilight scimitar. They will find the Spiked Towers to reflect lightning bolts.]

[Mid-game banter]:

"I wish we could get to the top faster," Girahim complains.

"Well if Link were a wolf, I could ride him all the way up there."

Zelda gasps at her.

"No shame," Ganon mutters. "Have some self-respect in my presence."

"Nah, self-respect is overrated," she says and saunters past him.

"Ha," Girahim pops out for a laugh.

"Silence, you," Ganon rebukes his sword.

[Boss fight: During the first phase, they fight Krackomee the Mad Alchemist who is devoted to cloning Zelda so the demigod can have a host. For the second phase, the boss will be a giant Frankenstein-like Zelda Clone. Midna can be used to send the area into the twilight realm when the lightning would strike, preventing Clone Zelda from getting power from lightning. When they win, a key and heart piece remains.]

A spectral outline of a golden robed man phases in and out of reality as he speaks to them.

"Ever persistent sorcerer. You are troublesome to have prevented me from achieving a substitute for Zelda, but you will not be punished. There will be no need for rebukes. Once I obtain her form, my peace will flood the minds of all living things. And peace and love will return to Hyrule and this land once more."

"I will never submit to you!" Ganon roars with his neck and eyes bulging with raw insanity.

"Peace. Be at peace. Be at peace," Demigod says before disappearing.

"Someone worse than you, huh?" Midna teases.

"Silence!" Ganon roars, rounding on her with Girahim and Blind in their humanoid forms.

Link and Zelda speed in front of Minda all with their weapons bared.

Ganon calms down, his minions revert back, and he explains, "You must not let this Demigod take control. If you think a world destroyed by war is horrible, the world of his peace will be ten times worse. He plans to force peace. No more conflict. None will even have the choice to fight. He would lobotomize all living things, putting collars on their free will."

Ganon storms out and the others tentatively follow.

**Stargazer**

At night, Midna is sitting at the top of a sloping archway of the broken Temple of Time.

[If Link talks to Midna]:

"What do you see when you look at the stars?" Midna asks him.

He looks up for a few seconds before she says, "What's the matter? Are you still speechless at my beauty," while leaning back.

He draws his sword and lifts it high, so it gleams in the moonlight.

"The flashing of endless blades?" she asks and he nods.

He thrusts it up another two times and holds his head in pain.

"You don't look so good? You're not hurt, are you?"

He shakes his head, 'No,' as he checks his torso.

"Not wounded, no…, but you are hurt. That much I can see. This timeline is wearing on you. Take a rest for once. You sure deserve it after all I put you through," she pats the side of the arch. He sheaths his sword and slumps down next her. She plays with the thorns and horns on his hat.

"You've been tired for so long, haven't you," she says as his eyes close.

[If Ganon talks to Midna]:

"You've done quite some harm to him this time haven't you?" she asks before Ganon speaks.

"Whatever do you mean?" he mocks.

"Looks like you've done harm to yourself," she looks away from him. "For a ruler, you look ragged."

"My conflict with the hero of time has taken its toll on both sides. Noted."

"So did you want something?"

"Of course I did. You are from another world. Another dimension. Have you heard of other ways to reach the realm of the goddesses? Or the Sacred Realm even? We may need to hunt the Demigod where he hides if need be…although I loath to go back there."

"Like I'd tell you if I did."

"You may not have a choice but to if the Demigod is hiding in their realm. Link will need to finish him where he hides. The Demigod is a pragmatic entity. He avoids risks and conflict. He is willing to bide his time until he obtains a vessel with enough magical purity. He desires to overtake Zelda so he has a link to the physical plane. Only then will he attempt to pacify all life. Even you should know that conflict keeps the world intact and from being truly destroyed by stagnation."

"Hmmmm…if I think of anything, I'll consider telling you, but only in front of Link and Zelda."

[If Zelda talks to Midna]:

"You know. Link looks different…, but I like it. He reminds me of the wolf. Though don't tell him I said that," Midna says.

"I won't…I wish I was a bit more presentable for another princess. I must look like a wretch."

"Your beauty can't be outshined. All stains become beautiful when they are on you," Midna says while looking Zelda over.

"Were you always this much of a flatterer?" Zelda asks with a coy expression.

"I guess you wouldn't know…the Zelda in my world, or I should say her world, was very cold and…well reserved."

"Oh, did you talk to her much?" Zelda asks while climbing up to lean on the other side of the sloping arch.

"Didn't get much of a chance. Our world was too hectic for that to happen."

"But sometimes…sometimes a chance occurs to meet again. I did say 'See you later,' didn't I?"

**Happy Mask Salesman**

The Happy Mask Salesman will be wandering between all the shops.

"For the Poison Mist Temple, we will need someone versatile. Someone with many faces."

"I know of such a being. There is this questionable salesman with an infuriating grin on his face at all times," Ganon states.

"Do you mean me," the Happy Mask Salesman, while smiling with closed eyes, appears behind Ganon. The Happy Mask Salesman's pack is nowhere to be seen.

"Yes, you," Ganon says without turning.

"You are right about one of those two things. Care to guess which one?" the Happy Mask Salesman ask.

"I don't –," Ganon begins.

"I don't always have an infuriating grin on my face," the Happy Mask Salesman explains with slightly open eyes and a deep cringe. His face returns to 'normal' with his plastic smile before continuing with, "But you are right about me being questionable. I am," he walks over to Grimpa.

Girahim briefly becomes humanoid form and states, "He even creeps me out" while shivering.

"And this is you saying that," Blind states.

The Happy Mask Salesman whips his neck around to smile with downturned eyebrows at Girahim who yelps and reverts back to a sword on Ganon's hip.

"Annnnyyyyyyway. Happy Mask Salesman, do you have a name for me to call you?" Grimpa asks.

"You just said my name," he says with his usual plastic smile.

"Okay, so how can he help us?" Zelda asks while Ganon walks over and tries to stop Girahim from floating away in sword form.

"Unbelievable," Ganon complains. "A sword afraid of a merchant."

"He should be afraid," he says with his back turned. He looks at Ganon and states, "And even you should be."

Girahim becomes humanoid, releases a high pitched wail and runs away, prompting Ganon to throw his arms up and slap them down at his sides in exasperation.

"Well, the next temple is one of hazardous air, yes?" the Happy Mask Salesman asks.

"How did you know that?" Grimpa gets confused.

The Happy Mask Salesman taps his left temple and simply nods.

"Never mind," Grimpa gets confused.

"In any case, we should get going," Zelda urges. "With the appearance of this Demigod and that clone of me, I don't want to wait any longer to cleanse the temples. And the longer Link and Ganon have those collars on, the weaker they seem to get."

"I have not been weakening," Ganon blurts.

"Of course you have. You and Link have been struggling more and more to defeat our foes. Those collars could be affecting you in ways that you don't even realize. We need them off. And it doesn't matter who left the keys. We need them."

"Then it's settled? Off to the temple," the Happy Mask Salesman points and struts off.

"Am I the only one who doesn't like this one's initiative?" Ganon asks.

"Oh, come on now," the Happy Mask Salesman says from off-screen. "We know you all would have visited Termina again just to find me for help."

"He is right," Grimpa says with a terrified frown.

**Poison Mist Temple **

When they reach the entrance to the temple, the Happy Mask Salesman sets down his pack and rummages around until he finds four gas masks for them. The masks will prevent damage over time from the poison mist.

"Here we go. I hope I'll be paid handsomely for my help. I'm certainly handsome enough."

"Sure you are," Zelda says with a dismissive wave.

"Was that in reference to my looks or payment? Because I am expecting to get paid," he says as they enter the temple.

[The Happy Mask Salesman can be used to sneak past the various guards without them smelling him. They will find the Noxious Filter that can be attached to their masks, which can now drain poison air and blast it back to corrode objects and enemies.]

[Mid-game banter]:

"Why does your skunk mask smell like them?" Zelda asks.

"My masks are…unique. They make the user…different," the Happy Mask Salesman explains. "If put on a Zora mask, I am a Zora. If I wear a Mushruma mask, I am one. I smell like one. I think like one."

"I think I now understand why you are like you are," Ganon states.

"Oh?" the Happy Mask Salesman asks.

"You have a similar problem to Link. You've both worn so many faces that you're falling apart from the inside," Ganon tells him to which Link huffs.

"That was somewhat deep for a miserable tyrant," Zelda comments.

"Even I have my moments," Ganon accepts the complement.

[Boss fight: Fumigath, a giant fungal skunk and leader of the Mushrama. He will be at the center of a spiral complex. The Happy Mask Salesman can trick the boss and make it pause its attack so it does not hit one of guards. This boss won't be killed, but purified. When they win, it vomits up a key and heart piece.]

**Veiled Answers**

The Happy Mask Salesman will be waiting at the top floor of the temple nearby Midna.

[If Link talks to the Happy Mask Salesman]:

"Ah, hero of time. What can I sell to you?"

Link puts his hands on his head and makes his fingers look like horns.

"Ah, a mask with horns?"

Link gives an emphatic grunt.

"Let's see what I can find," he digs in his pack and pulls out a bull mask. He hands it to Link, "Free of charge. I think you need it badly."

[Dadadadaaaaaaa! Link got the Fury Horns. He doesn't know what it does, but holding it makes him feel reassured for the future.]

[If Ganon talks to the Happy Mask Salesman]:

"Hello, conqueror. What can I sell to you?"

"Nothing for me."

"Really? Your sword seems to be enjoying his purchase."

"What?" Ganon looks down and notices that his sword is missing.

Girahim is in the background and twanging the bunny-hood ears. He tries to move, but super-speed dashes off the roof.

"Ugh," Ganon scoffs. "I thought he was afraid of you."

"He is. That's why the spirit bought it for him."

"I can explain –," Blind pops up.

"Never mind," Ganon says, so Blind vanishes. After a moment of skeptically eyeing the Happy Mask Salesman, Ganon asks, "What are your motives?"

"Ah, you think a face like mine can scheme?"

Ganon gives him a dead-faced expression.

"Heh. I'll take that as a yes."

"How did you get into the twilight world?"

"I have my ways. My allies…."

"Hmmmm. What are you?" Ganon waves a dark magic hand past the Happy Mask Salesman's face. "You're not Hylian. That much is certain. You are much like a void spot. Like a place in the sky where no stars shine."

"Thank you. I shall take that as the highest compliment."

"Hhm. You do that," Ganon walks away, but stops when he sees his daughter leaning on a nearby column.

"Father, look. Over there," she points to a small light in the woods.

Ganon looks closer and sees Grimpa who is whispering to a flame that floats in the palm of his hand.

"Good. That confirms one of my suspicions," Ganon stalks off with a smile.

"Tsk. Not even a thanks," she sucks her teeth and vanishes into the shadows.

[If Zelda talks to the Happy Mask Salesman]:

"Good evening, princess. What can I sell to you?"

"Can I buy information?" she tosses a pouch of Rupees.

He looks inside and smiles, "For this much, I can certainly give you something."

"You said that you saw something similar to those collars."

"Did I?"

"No games, Salesman. You mentioned the word, Demigod. Tell me what you know."

"What I know, hmmmm? I know he is not old. Not old in terms of your lifespan in this time. He was born years ago. The runes that are on those collars match up with prayers of love and 'wisdom.' So I think someone powerful made a mistake by 'giving birth' to him without supplying him with proper advice."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Blasphemy, I know. But that is my theory. And what am I but a madman? Heh. Ha. Heh hahahahaha."

"You are very strange. Do you get that a lot?"

"You know, I think I'll spend these Rupees on a new mask. Ahhahahaha."

"I'll take that as a yes. Thanks for the information," she says with a curtsy before leaving.

**Misted Feathers**

"Where are we headed next? The Scalding Ocean Temple needs cleansing at some point," Zelda says to Grimpa while Ganon and Link clang their gauntlets.

"On the topic of oceans…where you're going next…prepare to get soaked," Grimpa shoves them into the portal.

They're on a stormy beach under a dark sky with a mountain in the background. They fight their way up the mountain until they reach a ridge.

"Hey Link? What happened to you? Why do you look like that?" a bird woman asks Link when he is the first to find her.

He looks at her with confusion, so she says, "It's me, Medli, remember? It hasn't been that long even though I'm taller."

"Did you find our next target?" Ganon walks around the corner and asks Link.

"You must be a phantom!" she gasps and attacks. "My Link would never side with Ganon."

[Mini-boss fight against Medli.]

Medli summons mini-tornados and kicks them at the characters.

"Medli, you are a sage in this time, right?" Zelda asks. "Can't you sense that I am Zelda."

"Not my Zelda."

"Not yours…, but I am the Zelda of my time. I know you can see that. We need your help…and his," Zelda motions to Ganon.

"You really think it's necessary to work with Ganon? I don't get it. I'd rather be chained forever than –," she pauses when the camera pans to Ganon, with gritting teeth, puffed up and fuming with purple dark magic.

Medli sighs, "I'll help if Link really needs help, but I don't like this…don't trust this."

"Heh. You don't trust this," Ganon scoffs. "I have this one –," he points at Zelda. "– scheming behind my back at all times and a Demigod who wishes to makes slaves of us all. I don't trust this," Ganon makes a surveying motion with his left arm.

"Sure. I don't think you've earned trust in any form," Medli says. "But as long as you keep your hands to yourself, we'll be fine."

"Why does everyone always suspect the worst from me?" Ganon asks.

"Well, you kind of betray everyone when you get a chance…," Blind says and shrinks from Ganon's cringing gaze. "I'm done. Shutting up now."

"So you'll help us?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, for as long as I can," the camera fades out as they walk around the corner and back into their own time.

**Scalding Ocean Temple **

When they reach the beachfront entrance of the Scalding Ocean Temple, Medli says, "Oceans? No problem. I've been practicing," and summons a wind globe around her before diving into the water.

The Scalding Ocean Temple looks like a city that is sinking into the abyss of the ocean. The inside looks like a water treatment plant with constantly boiling water.

[Medli can reach other areas to drain the water to the bottom. She can stun enemies with her harp and throw wind gusts as attacks. She can also place wind globes around allies who fall into the burning water, which will deal ticking damage. They will find the Torpedo Crossbow so they can direct the projectile around corners.]

[Mid-game banter]:

"I feel like playing a song," Medli pulls out her harp.

"You will alert all the enemies of where we are," Ganon gripes.

"Piff. As if all the clashing swords didn't already. I'm going to play," Medli states. "Maybe the sound of a harp will you do you some good."

Girahim sings along, "Oh there once was a Link, who dueled with me. To think I'd lose, just so Demise could get fueled, with enough power to sink a sea of rage into his descendants. Fighting over pendants, Goddess pieces, shards of magic, Triforce parts of three. What about poor me?"

"Hush your mouth," Ganon commands.

"Awww, I was just getting interested. How does it end?" Medli asks.

"I don't know," Girahim states. "What does happen to me?"

[Boss fight: Searing Narwhal attacks them with its horn constantly ablaze. Its eyes are almost always closed for protection. The characters have to punch the eyes open with torpedo bolts. Medli needs to use wind to blast the player through the beast's mouth and direct them up through the blow hole. While they are hurtling through the beast, they have to strike flaming magma polyps and pustules before the characters get blasted out of the blowhole. This beast gets purified instead of killed. When they win, it vomits up a key and heart piece.]

**Catching Wind**

Medli seems uncomfortable in this world. She sits by herself and is perched in a tree nearby Ruto.

[If Link talks to Medli]:

"Hello again, hero. It's been many years since I was tossed into walls," Medli comments.

Link looks at her with confusion.

"Nothing. Just a fond memory is all."

Link climbs up into the tree next to her. He lifts up her left wing to inspect it.

"Are there no more Ritos in this time?"

Link starts to shake his head, 'No,' but then shrugs.

"No memories from any…others?"

Link looks down.

"Then I'll give you something to remember me by," she leans close to his face. She plucks out a feather from her arm and places in the right side of his hat.

[If Ganon talks to Medli]:

"What do you want? Come to start a war? I'm not the same little Rito you knew of in my time," Medli looks down at Ganon.

"I've caused a war beyond all imagining. A war throughout time that would take twenty lifetimes for you to experience. And in this world, a war that has lasted for many more years than usual."

"I think he's saying that a war with you would look like nothing," Blind says.

"I got the meaning," Medli says with a snide look.

"The last time you started war in my time, the goddesses flooded all of Hyrule. A planet half destroyed all due to your greed for power."

"Don't assume to know my true motives, girl."

"Your will for destruction was so profound that the goddesses themselves decided the world would be better off destroyed by crushing waves. What does that say about you!" she points at him.

Ganon turns away from her and smiles, "As you can see, the floods are gone. The goddesses must have some need of me in this age."

"They must be truly desperate then," Medli mutters as Ganon walks away.

[If Zelda talks to Medli]:

"Ah, now that's a harmonious look for you," Medli says. "You look like a mix between a swashbuckling friend of mine and my Zelda."

"Really? I feel filthy. Desperation has driven everything in this land to become ragged with strife," Zelda says while looking herself over. "Why harmonious though?"

"Our Zelda always seemed split between two personas. But in you, I sense a peace throughout all the war in your environment."

"Almost as if the goddesses have been pushing me in this direction?"

"Now you're getting it," Medli winks, snaps the fingers on her left hand and points at Zelda.

**Saria's Greif **

"For the Forest Fire Temple, we will need to find someone of considerable power. Someone at perfect harmony with the plants," Grimpa says. "The Sheikahs have marked one, but we fear our ally might take a toll on Link…."

"We need to cleanse these temples at all costs and get these inhibitors off their neck," Zelda states.

"I think the others should go with you," Grimpa says, motioning to Ruto, Sialcria, Darmani, Midna, the Happy Mask Salesman, and Medli.

"Do it," Ganon commands and gauntlets clash.

Link, Ganon and the others walk into Kokiri Village. That annoying blocking Kokiri, Mido, tries to get in Ganon's way, but he just backhands the Kokiri aside. An alarm sounds and other Kokiris spring up in defensive postures. Saria runs out from a log tunnel and charges Ganon with a wooden sword and shield. Link shoves Ganon aside to get a better glimpse of her. Link has a pained look on his face as if he is struggling to recognize her. When Saria recognizes Link, she walks up to them.

"Link? Is that you?" she asks, tentatively moving to him. "I felt the ripples in time and knew something must have happened."

Link goes down on one knee to be eyelevel with her and she embraces him.

"Oww," she pulls away a bit, noticing the thorns that are riddling his armor. She touches the dark circles under his eyes. She peels back his lips, looking at his filed teeth.

"Oh, Link. What has your time done to you?" She rests his head on her shoulder, while petting the back of his head. "I thought I would never see you again after we lost Hyrule to Ganon."

"Even with all of my memories of each defeat, I think time has been far crueler to you and your kin. In some ways I have to even pity you."

"He doesn't need your pity, scum," Ruto says.

"But he will receive it nonetheless."

"You have no right to do what you've done," Ruto berates him.

"I did what I wanted. What I was born to do. I exerted my free will, just as any of you do."

"You killed Link in this world….He was my fiancé. And I'm not letting you get away with Link's downfall twice."

"We'll see about that…, but if there were ever a Link who could survive, it would be this one. We've been battling for many more years than ever before. So many years…. He actually looks tired for the first time."

"Don't you even think about it," Darmani says, getting in Ganon's way.

"Even I would not take advantage of this moment," Ganon claims.

"Link, do you remember me?" Saria asks.

He shakes his head, 'No.'

"My Link…," she starts and then quietly cries, wiping her tears off on the right side of his face. "Remember me. Remember…."

Link has a flashback of 'inherited' memory. Link is playing in the woods with Saria as a child, saving her in the Forest Temple, and letting her go as a sage later on. An unfulfilled romance. His eyes open and his face is pained. Link begins to hold his head, collapses on his side and cringes with pain while Saria cradles him as best as she can. He is crying and gripping her right arm.

"I don't like the look of this," Medli comments.

"He seems fractured by time itself," Midna says.

"It is unbecoming of a warrior," Sialcria walks away.

"I can't bear to see my foe like this," Ganon turns somewhat away to the side.

"Do you know me now?" Saria asks Link.

Link slowly nods and has a very sad look on his face. A look of recognition, but also a look of knowing what he was denied.

"What do you mean, you remember? You are not that Link. How can you remember her and not any of our battles?!" Ganon roars and slams his bracer down on a tree stump. This causes time to fluctuate in such a way that his perception of his surroundings are warping and he is not sure if any of this or any of them are real. Ganon realizes that something has tendrils on their collars. He grabs at the tendril on his and tries to take hold of the golden rope before it fades away.

"We need to go. Now. Something is trying to find us, even here. And I need these collars off," Ganon explains as Zelda and Midna help Link up while Medli fans him with her wings. Ruto tries to help, but can't get any room to reach Link. Ganon turns away and mutters to himself, "Are any of these 'allies' real?"

**Forest Fire Temple**

When they make their way to the Forest Fire Temple, Saria falls to her knees.

"Oh…there is so much pain here. The trees have been burning for years. Their growth is strong and persistent, but they cannot overcome the constant flame."

"This is what happens when two un-killable foes go to war," Zelda states and helps Saira up while they head into the blaze.

[Saria can use her forest magic to grow vines that lock enemies in place or create walls. She has her wooden sword and shield for attacks. They need Saria to quench the fires with her overgrowth magic to reach the center of the blazing forest network. The Axe Boomerang can chop down heavy obstacles at close range or the axe head can be flung to chop obstacles that cannot easily be reaced.]

[Mid-game banter]:

"So you're working with Ganon?" Saria asks Link. "Has this happened before?"

"I don't think so," Zelda states.

"It has not. Am I only one with memories that are linked to the past? Tsk," Ganon sucks his teeth.

"That is disconcerting…," Saria comments. "What did you do in this time?"

"I did what I had to. I endured," Ganon mutters. "As did he."

[Boss fight: Saria can be used to lock Moku-hi in place with live roots that burn away after a few seconds. When they win, its flames are finally put out and it turns to ashes. A key and heart piece glimmer under the burnt remains.]

**Agency**

Back at their camp, Saria is talking to Ruto.

[If Link talks to Saria]:

Link goes up to her with his left knee on the ground.

"Hi Link. How is your head feeling," she touches his temple and Ruto looks aggravated with folded arms in the background.

"Remember he's mine," Ruto says, but Saria ignores her.

He cringes a bit and tries to speak with a ragged throat, but can't make any words.

"Still can't voice any concerns? That's okay. You're face has always been expressive enough," she strokes the tufts of blond hair on the left side of his head.

"Will he be okay?" Ruto asks.

"I'm not sure. This Link is very different from ours. Survival has forced him to almost…evolve," Saria explains. "I don't know if this Link can ever heal from the conflicts that he endured."

[If Ganon talks to Saria]:

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she turns her back on him a bit while keeping him in her peripheral vision.

"You saw the tendrils that were attached to these collars, yes?"

"What tendrils?" Ruto asks.

"I didn't ask you, hammerhead," Ganon blurts to which Ruto scoffs.

"Yeah, he didn't ask you," Blind mimics and Ganon brushes him aside.

Ruto sticks out her tongue at him, so Girahim pops out of sword form to quickly stick his tongue out back.

"I don't know what they are," Saria tells him.

"So you saw them?" Ganon asks.

"Yes. But they weren't from my time. They looked as if they were disconnected somehow. Displaced. Almost as if they were trying to find you even outside of your own time."

"That does not bode well," Ganon comments while walking away.

[If Zelda talks to Saria]:

"Hello?" Zelda says with a shy wave.

"Hi, Zelda. You look much different."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. Our Zelda is a prim and proper damsel who got captured," Ruto comments. "But you look like a fighter."

"I got captured multiple times here, but I kept breaking out," Zelda motions to her bombs. "I've learned how blast my way out of almost any jail."

"Good for you. Take some initiative. Take agency," Ruto states.

"As it should be. As it will be," Saria says with a mysterious expression.

**Obisidan Marsh Temple **

"There is only one key left, Sheikah," Ganon states. "Ask your master who can cleanse this temple. The hairs on my neck itch."

"I don't know what you're talking about in terms of masters and such," Grimpa turns away. "As far as who will cleanse the Obsidian Marsh Temple…I think she already knows."

"It's me, isn't it," Zelda asks.

"It is," Grimpa says.

"I had a feeling," Zelda says and walks off. "I always have to be responsible for something."

When they reach the spot where the temple should be, they find only a pond of water that looks like it is made of ebon algae.

"Where is it?" Girahim asks.

"Down," Ganon comments.

Zelda walks onto the surface of the pond and a cellar entrance opens for them to descend into a shadow labyrinth.

[When they find the Flaming Lantern Morning Star, it can be used to shrink and dissipate the shadow enemies.]

[Mid-game banter]:

"Ganon?" Zelda asks.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you to make a pact?"

"Which is?"

"If these collars come off, I want you to swear not to betray us. Swear on something. On power, on Demise or on anything that you care about if you care about anything. But do not be foolish enough to betray us when we have a Demigod to fight."

"I will swear to put our conflict on hold until after we face the Demigod. After that, we will see what happens."

"That is good enough for now…, but what did you swear on?"

"Conflict. Something I cherish more than power itself."

[Boss fight: Eternal Conflict's first phase involves a nearly endless amount of Links and Ganons, different shadow and nightmare versions of themselves, who pop up and die at rapid speed, forcing the player to learn to react to the weapon tactics of the different shadows. This all leads up to the second phase, which is a monstrous version of Link fused with demon Ganon. When they win, it spews a key and heart piece. The collars fall off.]

The Demigod appears once more to say, "You three look so weary. Why do you persist? Peace should be your goal. Not all of this conflict."

"Your peace would mean an end to all conflict. An end to life! Unacceptable," Ganon howls, summoning his pitchfork, which he slams into the ground to create a dark magic pulse that ripples the Demigod's image. "Still afraid to face me?"

"I do not wish conflict with you."

"But –," Ganon begins.

"But you will have it," Zelda continues. "I've been captured countless times in many ages. I know of my history. And I know I will not be possessed again. I will not allow you. I rebuke you."

"So disappointing. You were born to be my vessel. There will be no conflict. No dominance. I simple will become you."

Link begins to growl and his sword glows. He cocks his left arm across his torso, holds his sword pointed back and slashes, which shoots an energy beam, which slams through the Demigod's image, dissipating him.

"It seems we both have some of our vigor back," Ganon comments as they leave.

**Fight in the Temple Depths**

[When they are at full health, Link can now shoot beams out of his sword and Ganon can create dark pulses with each strike from dual wielding his pitchfork and sword.]

When they return, all of their allies are pacified and unconscious except for the Happy Mask Salesman, who is checking on the fallen.

"Who did this? The Demigod?" Zelda asks.

"I would think so," the Happy Mask Salesman states.

"Why aren't you unconscious?" Ganon asks, propping up the Happy Mask Salesman's chin with the pitchfork.

The Happy Mask Salesman moves it aside with two fingers, and says, "The Demigod can only pacify what he sees. And what he doesn't see, he doesn't think exists. Because he assumes he can see all, anything he cannot see must not be real."

"That explains little for someone with much explaining to do," Ganon says.

"We don't have time for this! What happened here?" Zelda asks.

"It seems that the Demigod may be getting nervous now that those collars are gone. He has taken action and broken into the lower chambers of the Temple of Time," the Happy Mask Salesman explains.

**The Sealing**

When they find the entrance into the sub level of the Temple of Time, they see that the doors to the innermost chamber have been pried open. After they step inside the chamber where Link's sword can be set in the stone, the doors close behind them and the Demigod appears across the room. Tendrils shoot out from the Demigod's robe and try to place new collars on them. Link brings his sword up to lock against the tightening collar, and Ganon does the same with his pitchfork. Zelda wedges a bomb in between hers.

"Please, Link," Zelda pleads. "I feel the Demigod. He wants to control me. Seal me now. Please."

"Do you trust what she speaks? Could it be me controlling her? Would she know if she was? What will you decide?" the Demigod speaks.

"Minions! Now!" Ganon yells.

Blind pushes Ganon's head down and allows one of his extra ghost heads to take the collar. Girahim becomes humanoid, bounds over to Link, and uses both hands to grab hold of the collar, straining it wide while keeping it from constricting himself. Link rushes over to Zelda, but by now, her collar is quite tight.

"Link, either you seal me…or," she says and starts the fuse on her bomb.

Link slams his sword down into the old stone platform. He struggles to force the sword down, so Ganon places his hands on the hilt even though his palms burn and together, they seal Zelda with the help of Ganon's crystal magic, which imprisons her in a floating gem again.

"Ganon…I suppressed your magic with a whim. I can break it too," the Demigod shatters the crystal and leaps inside her. Zelda defuses the bomb.

"Nooooooo! Not again. We were so close. For once, we could have ended this. Zelda must die to prevent his sense of peace, his madness," Ganon rears back at Zelda.

Link jumps in front or her with his sword and shield ready.

"Link…he…he…," Zelda begins, but her voice changes, "is right about that."

Ganon shoves Link aside and tries to crush Zelda with a dark-wave punch, but Ganon's fist hits a blue force field.

"All beings will be at peace before me. Throughout all the worlds and all the ages, they will submit to peace or have their minds…altered to accommodate peace."

Ganon gives a hunched posture as if to say, See what I mean.

[Zelda will be floating with Nayru's love shielding her, starting the "Dead Man's Volley" with stunning pluses.]

When Zelda is sufficiently wounded, Zelda will scream, "Never again!" and pull all of the fuses on her bandoleer, which will detonate.

The Demigod, now in spectral form, lunges from her body and yells, "Why?! Why have such a great desire for pain and suffering when you can have peace?"

Ganon advances at the Demigod, who claims, "You will not destroy me," as he opens up a portal. Zelda gets up in a daze.

"No escape for you!" Ganon howls, viciously charges, and smashes his gauntlet into Link's, causing a temporal echoing. The Demigod falters in pain, becomes somewhat tangible and stumbles into the portal. As it is about to close, Ganon speeds forward, motivated by fury, and slams his dark magic pitchfork in the gateway. The player now can hunt their foe where he hides.

**Battle the Demigod**

They find themselves on a causeway in the Sacred Realm, but the Triforce is nowhere to be seen. There are three flaming alters. They see three headpieces floating in the fires. The Helm of Unity for Link, the Helm of Purity for Zelda and the Helm of Balance for Ganon. These items prevent the Demigod from taking them over.

As they walk further, they reach a wider square platform that leads to a staircase, which has a ledge and throne at the end. The Demigod's true form is revealed as a completely golden man in a robe. He has short hair and does not have a beard.

"Be – at – peace," the demigod demands and sends tendrils at them, but his power is ineffectual against the new helms.

"Ah…so she has been aiding you this whole time. It seems my sight…is not complete," he wipes his fingers over his golden eyes. "You three are relentless enemies of peace. I have looked back. I have seen all of the havoc you three have wrought. The only way to avoid destruction is through peace. All must accept peace."

"Never," Ganon growls.

"Oh, but you already have. In your own way. In my own way. Peace has already taken root. My influence was already there. Just look at Link's sense of self and memories. He knows not who he is anymore. He is lost in his own time."

"My foe has always been lost. That is not your doing."

"Link was lost in combat with you. He almost seemed to hunger for battle, like some mindless warrior. But my meddling put him on a quest that delivered some peace to him."

Link cringes and grunts at the Demigod.

"Zelda…Zelda desires peace so greatly that she was a most accommodating vessel…though it seems just being a vessel is unpalatable to her," the Demigod explains.

"I hate you," Zelda spouts to the Demigod.

"And what of yourself, dark lord? Where has your resolve for tyranny gone? Where is the vast hatred for your everlasting foe? Your animosity has waned. Through my peace, two heated enemies are more amiable as a result. My collars have been weakening your mental states. I will make friends of us all through the infinite bounty of peace."

Ganon heaves a heavy sigh and looks to Link before saying, "Boy, as much as I despise you and your accursed blood, I hate this miserable excuse for a demigod more for trying to siphon my precious hatred without consent. So for this final fight, my ancestors will have to turn in their graves because today…today we work together. Today we are end-bringers."

Ganon clasps wrists with Link to throw him onto the higher ledge. Ganon does a wizard leap to land on the ledge. Zelda takes a running jump to land next to Link as he hoists himself up, sword and shield at the ready. The viewer can see powder grinding from Ganon's bone gauntlets and he digs his right fist into his other hand in a threatening manner.

[Boss fight: the Demigod will be forced to defend himself with beams of light. When he is damaged enough, he will clamor to the top of the ledge behind him and his throne.]

"You will move no further, warmongers," Demigod commands and forces them to stop moving.

"Will you let this coward force us to live life his way?" Ganon asks Link and Zelda.

"Never again," Zelda repeats.

Link cringes.

"That's what I thought," Ganon says with a smile. "Now, resound the din of battle. Let the inner fire of pain and combat ring true. Break this coward's reality."

Even though they cannot move from their spot, through force of will, Link and Ganon smash the Gauntlets of Conflict together. With Zelda focusing their echoes, temporal shockwaves rip holes in time around them.

All the iterations of Link and Ganon can be seen slamming together with their respective counterparts. The portals fluctuate and each one splits, so every Link and Ganon can step through as spectral facsimiles. The copies seem to look around with a vague understanding of what is at stake and seem to have the instinctive knowledge that they won't remember this event. Regardless, one look at Link and Ganon who clash gauntlets side by side tells the copies what they need to do. All the Ganons punch their fists in a circle. All the Links clash their swords in a circle. The sound of the din is making the Demigod scream and lose concentration.

"You will obey!" the Demigod screams.

"No," Ganon whispers.

'No,' Link mouths.

"No!" Zelda yells.

Link and Ganon run side by side and wield their sword and pitchfork to stab the Demigod in each lung.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screams as the weapons burn him to nothingness.

Since the Demigod is refusing to dissipate, Zelda leaps between Link and Ganon and slams a bomb into Demigod's face, which disintegrates.

**Goodbye, Friend**

When the Demigod disappears, they walk back along the intermediary path of the Sacred Realm.

"I don't suppose we could strike a deal. Let me have a reality all to myself?" Ganon turns with a weak smile.

Link's eyes narrow.

"I didn't think so. You'd find me anywhere I went. Oh well. When next we meet… When next we meet," Ganon states with a dismissive wave as he walks away.

"Ganon…," Zelda growls. "Next time…friend or foe?"

Link clangs his sword against his shield and raises an eyebrow.

"Friend or foe? That will be up to Link to decide…," Ganon responds and walks away. "But I think he'll always be the hero, and I'll always be the tyrant."

**Or **

During the end credits, Grimpa will be opening portals with the help of Link and Ganon's gauntlets. All while people are entering their portals, Grimpa's legs are quaking with effort to maintain focus on keeping the gates open. The Happy Mask Salesman heads back into Termina. Medli gives a carefree wave as she swoops backwards into her portal.

"See you in the next world, brother," Darmani says with a nod to Ganon. Darmai steps into his portal, which leads to his gravesite and he fades away at the wave of dark magic from Ganon's hand.

"Goodbye again, warrior of time," Midna gives a two-fingered salute with her left hand before disappearing into the Twilight world. Her voice can be heard through the closing portal, "If you keep those gauntlets, I might just stop by again…to catch up some more."

Ganon walks to Girahim's portal.

"Please don't send me back, master," Girahim whines. "I've had so much fun…I don't want to go."

"You as you are must sleep in that age. I…may find where you are buried in this time. You were quite the blade," Ganon says.

"Thank –," Ganon tosses him into the portal. "– you masterrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"I guess this means I'm gone too?" Blind asks.

"Heh. You're already dead and are not bound by the time-stream. You can stay if you wish."

"Thank you, master," Blind says and floats over Ganon's right shoulder. "Oh look at these two. This should be a show."

"That's why you're my favorite," Ganon whispers to him.

Ruto is shaking with tears as she heads for her portal, "Come on, Saria. Say goodbye already." Ruto rushes back and almost tips Link over when she plants another kiss on him with her arms around his neck. She turns and rushes away, stopping with heaving shoulders at the portal.

Saria puts her forehead to his, "I will miss you more than…I don't have to say it. You already know what I mean." Link and Saria being to cry slowly as he clasps her right hand in his. "Just knowing that part of you survives here will be enough to keep me going and fighting in my time," she pulls away with the tips of their fingers locked before she leaves.

Link struggles to speak. He desperately tries to force a word out. He coughs, grunts, and hits his chest but cannot speak.

"It's okay, Link. I know," Saria says and walks into the portal with Ruto.

Grimpa seals the portals with a sigh of relief and Ganon tosses his gauntlet on the ground near Link before walking away with Sialcria. Fade to black as Link stands with Zelda leaning against his back while Grimpa looks contemplatively at the ruins of the Temple of Time.

**EXTRAS:**

**Characters:**

Link (Reaver) – Main character. Hero of time. Hylian (Granadulian)

Ganon (Kyos) – Main character.

Zelda (Fuse) – Main character.

Blind (Revenant) – Guide.

Girahim (Brand) – Sword.

Grimpa (Flamewatch) – Groose and a Sheikah had a child and Grimpa is the descendant. Portal assistant. Sheikah (Ninja).

Princess Ruto (Hammerhead) – Helps cleanse Sewage Temple. Zora (Shark-Skull)

Sialcria – Daughter of Ganon and the Great Fairy (Vine). Helps cleanse the Quake Temple. Gerudo (Sand-Dancer)

Darmani (Stonewelder) – Helps cleanse the Gale Cavern Temple. Goron (Stone Golem)

Midna (Starscape) – Helps cleanse the Lightning Temple. Twili (Void-Walker)

Happy Mask Salesman (Visage) – Helps cleanse the Scalding Ocean Temple.

Medli (Harpy) – Helps cleanse the Poison Mist Temple. Rito (Gale-Talons)

Saria (Vein) – Helps cleanse Forest Fire Temple. Kokiri (Tree-Speaker). Mido ('remove')

Son of Nayru (Demigod) – obsessed with peace at all costs.

**Events:**

The Clash

Search for the Thief

Accepting the Gauntlet

The Poisoned World

Awaken

The Loyal Sword

Grimpa

Lake Hylia

Sewage Temple

Purified

The Daughter of Sin

Quake Temple

Fighting for the Hero

Darmani the Risen

Gale Cavern Temple

Goron Troubles

A Happy Reunion

Lightning Temple

Stargazer

Happy Mask Salesman

Poison Mist Temple

Veiled Answers

Misted Feathers

Scalding Ocean Temple

Catching Wind

Saria's Greif

Forest Fire Temple

Agency

Obsidian Marsh Temple

Fight in the Temple Depths

The Sealing

Battle the Demigod

Goodbye, Friend

Or

**Main Temples:**

Sewage

Quake

Gale Cavern

Lightning

Poison Mist

Scalding Ocean

Forest Fire

Shadow Marsh

Demigod's Reach

**Places:**

Hyrule (Granadul)

Temple of Time (The Liminal Gate)

Sanctuary (Shrine)

Sacred Realm (The Intermediary)

A Link to the Past World (The Ebon Ideal)

Skyward Sword world (Wind-Reaver Glade)

Lake Hylia (The Lake of Granadul)

Twilight world (Starscape)

Wind Waker world (Tidebreak)

Kokiri Village (Treespeak Vale)

Terminia (Moonfall)

Temple (Sanctum)

A Link to the Past

Skyward Sword

Ocarina of Time

Twilight Princess

Wind Waker

**Main Weapons:**

Sword – for Link.

Shield – for Link.

Summoning Skull – All can use. Brings out a Stalfos skeleton to wade through swamps and quicksand pits to activate devices.

Infinity Spear – All can use. Used to bash the calcite and to throw spears to bounce on so they can reach higher areas.

Drill Fists – All can use. Used to bash obstacles and grind against other drill enemies.

Spiked Towers – All can use. Shields to draw in lightning and launch it back.

Noxious Filter – All can use. A mask to drain and spew corrosive gas.

Torpedo Crossbow – All can use. Cuts down obstacles to clear paths or make bridges.

Axe Boomerang – All can use. A bolt that can be fired underwater with a propeller and controlled whether the characters are on land or in the water.

Flaming Lantern Morning Stars – All can use. Can shrink and dissipate shadow enemies.

Helm of Unity [for Link], Helm of Purity [for Zelda] and Helm of Balance [for Ganon]: prevents the Demigod from taking them over.

**Extra Items:**

Blind's Cloak – invisibility.

Magic Mirror (The Horizon Engine) – escape the dark world.

4 bottles – hidden throughout the land.

Heart Piece –

Fury Horns – allows the wearer to fight through external control through force of maddening desire for combat.

Moltov cocktail Fire-path bombs – beat the anarchist mini-boss. For Zelda.

Frozen-patch bombs – beat the ice sculptor mini-boss. For Zelda.

Kusarigama with Chain – beat the ninja mini-boss. For Link.

Pitchfork and Net – beat the gladiator mini-boss. For Ganon.

Shield upgrades for Link.

Bomb pouches for Zelda.

The Triforce (Godstone) – Missing artifact.

**MECHANICS**

**Controlling Link Combos:**

He can have Ganon shoot an energy ball to him to reflect it at a foe from an odd angle.

Spin Attack.

Shield Bash.

**Controlling Ganon Combos: **

Ganon can grab links feet and spin around making a long blade tornado like an extended spin attack.

Link jumps on Ganon's shoulders and strains to loosen the collar allowing Ganon a quick transformation to slam the ground as beast Ganon (This will consume a large amount of magic).

Release Blind to summon floating heads to pulse fireballs in all directions for a short time (This will consume magic).

**Controlling Zelda Combos:**

Throw Bomb, roll Bomb, leave Bomb.

Hurl Fire-path Bomb.

Throw Explosive Bola.

Ice bomb.

**Passive Actions:**

Every time Link will mess something up, Ganon will laugh at him.

Every time Ganon messes up, Link will make the "Pifff" sound to which Ganon will grumble or growl.

First two player Zelda game?

As the game progresses and Ganon and Link 'fix' things, the world will be 'upgraded' and shops will appear along with mini-games, etc.

Blind will hover over tips and hints.

** Temples, Weapons and Bosses: **

**Sewage Temple** – looks like a rotting swamp with decomposing plant life and zombies everywhere.

**Helper** – Ruto

**Item** – Summoning Skull (Brings out a Stalfos skeleton to wade through swamps and quicksand pits to activate devices).

**Boss** – Roticore: A rotting manticore that has a grinder mouth for a tail and that spits shards of jagged garbage instead of spines.

**Attacks: **

Rot Spew – It sprays chunks of garbage at the players in a cascading arch that must be sidestepped

Charge and Thrash – It runs forward and smashes down. Then it shakes its spiny fur around.

Tail Slash – It swings its tail on the side the player is standing.

Garbage Roll – When enraged at 1/3 health, it will roll into a ball and quickly roll around into things while spraying a garbage ball every few seconds.

**Quake Temple** – looks like tectonic plates constantly shifting.

**Item** – Infinity Spear (to reach higher areas and to bash the calcite).

**Helper** – Ganon's daughter, Sialcria.

**Boss** – Calcitron: a stone beast with eyes on its shoulders, chest and face. Multiple attack points, but the player must react and hit the eyes that are open

**Attacks: **

Reaver Rush – It lumbers forwards and digs gashes into the ground.

Stone Grab – It picks up a player and squeezes to then throw them away.

Boulder Dash - It runs over to the side and picks up a large rock to roll at the players who can knock it back.

Feral Joust – It gets on all fours and leaps low to the ground, forcing the players to get out of the way.

**Cavern Temple** – looks like an old mining facility.

**Helper** – Darmani

**Item** – Drill Fists (to clash with drill enemies and dig through rock walls).

**Boss** – Dreago: Wind serpent worm with a drill covering its eye

**Attacks: **

Drill Charge – It charges on a jousting path and hits through their guard unless they brace with drill fists or Darmani's block.

Burrow Jousting – It goes under ground and pops up rapidly.

Wing Gust – It blasts gusts at player to knock them away.

Wing Slash – It swipes with its wings.

**Lightning Temple** – looks like a mad scientist lab.

**Helper – **Midna

**Item** – Spiked Towers (shields to draw in lightning and launch it back).

**Boss** – Krackomee the Mad Alchemist: devoted to cloning Zelda so the demigod can have a host. The actual boss will be a giant Frankenstein-like clone Zelda:

**Attacks: **

Lightning Volley – They will have to block Zelda with a Dead Man's Volley, but this time it will be with bolts of lightning.

Thunder Heel – If the player is medium distance, she stomps the ground to create a burst of lightning that the player's must evade.

Razor Whirl – If the players get too close then she spins and the razors on her dress ends will slam into them.

Heel Slide – If the players are far, she slides at them. If it misses, it will get her heel lodged in the wall and allow her to attack.

**Forest Fire Temple** – Trees constantly re-grow and fires continually burn them down.

**Helper **– Saria

**Item** – Axe Boomerang (cuts down obstacles to clear paths or make bridges).

**Boss **– Moku-hi: A crazed wood elemental golem that is forever ablaze.

**Attacks: **

Hurl fire – It tosses chunks of flaming wood.

Wake of ash – It sets up walls of ash that obscure its view from the players. It may come charging from the sides or front so the players have to react and hit it if it misses.

Thrashing Blaze – It falls over and writhes around, causing flaming mortars to be tossed around.

Reckless Charge – It rushes forward and slams into the wall, sending flaming splinters everywhere.

**Poison Mist Temple** – looks like an air facility that has fungi growing everywhere.

**Helper **– the Happy Mask Salesman

**Item –** Noxious Filter (gas mask with cloak to drain and spew corrosive gas).

**Boss **– Fumigath: Giant fungal skunk and leader of the Mushrama

**Attacks: **

Chemical bomb – It sprays a cone of poison mist that travels in a straight line.

Raging charge – It performs a biting tackle that snatches a foe if they are in the way.

Poison Tide – It leaps and slams down, causing a pulse of poison air to rush out in all directions. Must be blocked or siphoned with the mask to avoid damage.

Tail Circle – It spins its tail in a sweep.

**Scalding Ocean Temple** – looks like a city, sinking into the abyss of the ocean. Inside looks like a water treatment plant with constantly boiling water.

**Helper **– Medli

**Item** – Torpedo Crossbow (a bolt that can fire underwater with a propeller and be controlled whether the characters are on land or in the water.)

**Boss** – Searing Narwhal (with its horn constantly ablaze. Its eyes are almost always closed to protect them). [Largest Zelda enemy of all time]

**Attacks: **

Searing horn – It charges forward with its horn.

Searing spear – It shoots a series of small homing horns from its back.

Underwater maelstrom – It aims up and spins quickly to drag the players in.

Monstrous Maw – After the players damage the leviathan's eyes, it snaps at them, swallows them and they have to run the gauntlet of organ attacks and weak points to break as a tidal wave rushes in behind them.

**Shadow Marsh Temple** – Looks like underwater caverns.

**Helper** – Zelda

**Item** – Flaming Lantern Morning Star (can shrink and dissipate shadow enemies).

**Boss** – Eternal Conflict: First phase involves a nearly endless amounts of Links and Ganons, different shadow and nightmare versions of themselves, who pop up and die at rapid speed, forcing the player to learn to react to the weapon tactics of the different shadows. The second phase is a monstrous version of Link fused with demon Ganon.

**Attacks: **

Hammer Slam

Morning Star Swing

Chain slash

Arrow Volley

Shadow Volley

Beast Charge

Clone Dance

**Demigod's Reach** – Looks like a floating marble platform.

**Helper **– None.

**Item **– Helm of Unity [for Link], Helm of Purity [for Zelda] and Helm of Balance [for Ganon]: prevents the Demigod from taking them over.

**Boss **– The Demigod

**Attacks: **

Horizontal Edge – beam attack.

Vertical Dissonance – beam attack.

Diagonal Sever – beam attack.

Splitting Self – he splits in half as a way to dodge an attack.

Teleport – exactly what it sounds like.

Reassuring pulse – knockback attack.

**Enemies: **

Zombified Venus flytraps that chase you.

Ooze creatures that spit bone projectiles (boomerangs perhaps).

Mushrama: A skunk-like mushroom race.

Explosive spore bombers

Spears

Twin swords

Tainted Zora.

Tainted Gorons.

Searing fish.


End file.
